


The Tortilla Blanket Incident

by not_an_anagram



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Deep Dish Nine, but no one gets hurt, everyone gets pranked, mostly just some holiday fun, no beta we die like men, there is a small fire, tortilla blanket shenanigans, workplace safety violations (kinda???)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_an_anagram/pseuds/not_an_anagram
Summary: Jadzia has bought herself a Tortilla Blanket! Obviously she has to show it off to her friends at work. Shenanigans ensue ;)(based off of a Tumblr post I made a while ago on how the Deep Dish Nine crew would react to Tortilla Blankets)
Relationships: implied Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Tortilla Blanket Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to tinsnips and LadyYateXel for coming up with this brilliant AU. Hope you guys like this, there was no beta so... community editing???

Jadzia jumped off the couch at the sound of the doorbell. She ran out of the living room and opened the door before Ezri could say anything.  _ It’s here! _ she thought, grinning from ear to ear. She ran to her room, dodging Ezri and her cup of coffee.

“Hey!” Ezri exclaimed, nearly spilling her drink on herself.

_ Wonder what that was all about _ , Ezri thought, already planning on breaking in and investigating herself.

* * *

As it turned out, there was no need for Ezri to snoop around her sister’s room. Jadzia turned up to work just in time wearing,  _ was that a blanket? _

“Admiring my newest purchase?” Jadzia asked, basking in the glow of her manager’s dumbstruck face.

“Look, Jadzia, as much as I love your… sense of fashion, blankets aren’t part of the uniform,” Kira grimaced.

“Ah, but Kira,” Jadzia continued, “This isn’t any ordinary blanket. It’s a Tortilla Blanket.”

Jadzia looked at Kira as though she should know what that meant. Kira did not. 

“Look,” Jadzia sighed, “Sisko said we could try a Casual Friday, what with all the cold weather and all. Plus, it’s nearly the holidays! I promise that the blanket won’t get in the way, and if it does, I’ll put it away, alright?”

Kira sighed. She might as well. Jadzia had always been a responsible worker, gossip habit notwithstanding, and she needed a break. Worf had gotten sick a week earlier, and it was Jadzia that had worked more than anyone else to pick up the slack. Might as well indulge her a little.

* * *

The second person to notice was Julian. Worf was still out sick, Ezri’s shift didn’t start until later, and Sisko was still in the back cooking. Julian stared for a few minutes, looking torn.

“Go on, ask away,” Jadzia grinned.

“Can I touch it?” Julian asked, “It’s just- it looks so soft, and I didn’t know they made blankets like that, much that we were allowed to wear them to work-”

“It’s fine Julian, here, try it on.”

Jadzia handed him the blanket. Julian held it carefully, rubbing the fabric between his fingers.

“It’s soft. Thinner than it looks, but soft,” Julian handed it back to Jadzia.

“Thanks. I bought it online. Best twenty dollars ever spent.”

“Best twenty dollars…” Julian looked at the blanket wistfully.

“Hey! Is that blanket going to be a distraction?” Kira scolded. Jadzia and Julian returned to work sheepishly.

Later on, Sisko would act like the incident became a threat to their customers. Luckily at the time, the store was empty save for the employees. It started when Sisko was taking out the trash, and Jadzia was cleaning in the kitchen. For the sake of efficiency, she decided that she could clean both the floors and the counters, sweeping around the room in small circles. Her blanket caught on the oven handle during a particularly fast twirl, opening the oven and dumping hot coals onto her blanket at the same time. The blanket immediately caught fire. Within the span of thirty seconds the room was flooded with smoke, people, and water as the sprinkler system turned on. The freshly mopped floors and quickly emerging puddles led to a lot of slipping and crashing into one another. It was a while before the entire mess was cleaned up. When it was done, Sisko marched Jadzia into his office.

“Benjamin I-”

“I don’t want to hear it old man,” Sisko gave Jadzia a look he reserved for her most severe antics, “You may have had the best intentions, but you know better than to fool around. This is your workplace, you’re expected to maintain a certain amount of professionalism.”

“I’m sorry sir, you know it won’t happen again.”

“On the contrary, I know it will happen again,” Sisko sighed, “I’m not blind, I know my luck. There will always be incidents, no matter how much we try to prevent them.”

Jadzia and Sisko shared a meaningful look. 

“At least this time no one was hurt. However, we might not be that lucky next time, so I’m canceling Casual Fridays.”

Jadzia turned to walk out the door.

“And one more thing!” Jadzia turned back, “You’re on cleaning duty for the next three weeks!”

* * *

Everyone agreed that Jadzia had paid her due. Three weeks of cleaning duty were dutifully and silently taken on. Everyone pretty much considered the matter over, especially since Jadzia received a replacement blanket from her sister soon after. 

Everyone had nearly forgotten the incident by the time holiday season rolled around. That was, until Jadzia rolled up to work with a bright red package, complete with a fluffy green bow. She handed it to Kira, grinning from ear to ear.

Sisko nearly had a heart attack at the sight of another tortilla blanket, but Kira responsibly put it away until the end of her shift, taking the blanket home with her after work. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have no experience working in pizza parlors so this is all just me guessing


End file.
